Duelo de Amantes
by Catherine Crawfield
Summary: Adaptação do livro de Charlene Sands. Século XIX. Harry e Gina foram amigos durante toda a infância. Agora, ela era dona de um bar, e ele era o xerife Potter, severo, inflexível... e determinado a fechar o estabelecimento de Gina a qualquer custo!
1. Prólogo

**Adaptação do livro de Charlene Sands. Norte da Califórnia, século XIX. Harry Potter sabia que Gina Weasle era passional, orgulhosa, inteligente, além de ser a mulher que ele amava. Mas se ela não se convencesse de que lugar de mulher era em casa, então não teriam a menor chance de chegar a um final feliz!Harry e Gina foram amigos durante toda a infância. Agora, ela era dona de um bar, e ele era o xerife Potter, severo, inflexível... e determinado a fechar o estabelecimento de Gina a qualquer custo! No entanto apesar das enormes diferenças, Gina não conseguia deixar de sentir seu coração pulsar ferozmente cada vez que seus olhares cruzavam!**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_**Crystal Creek**_

_**Norte da Califórnia, 1868**_

Gina Wealey desceu voando a es cada da escola e só parou junto ao rangente portão de madeira. Afobada, desamarrou a corda grossa que segurava os postes juntos.

— E não vá para casa correndo, Ginevra! — advertiu a professora, da porta do estabelecimento. — Não fica bem uma mocinha correr feito louca.

— Sim, Srta. Ashmore — replicou Gina, auto maticamente adotando um passo bem lento. Gostaria que a professora a chamasse de Gina. Toda a vida, sempre desejara ser apenas Gina, mas a Srta. Ashmore achava "Ginevra" mais civilizado e, se havia algo que a professora acreditava lhe faltar, era mais civilidade.

Gina não concordava, mas, como tinha só doze anos, ninguém levava em conta sua opinião.

Exceto Harry Potter.

Assim que saiu da vista arguta da professora, Gina disparou novamente. Tinha de alcançar Harry. Estariam a caminho do córrego juntos naquele exato minuto, se ela não tivesse tido de ficar até mais tarde escrevendo vinte e cinco vezes no quadro-negro: "Não vou mais cuspir na sala de aula. Moças não cospem". A Srta. Ashmore não queria saber se Toby Benton cuspira primeiro.

Esgueirando-se pelos fundos da chapelaria da velha Sra. Whitaker, Gina parou para ver se Mac não estava do outro lado da rua, na frente do bar Silver Saddle, var rendo a sujeira resultante da briga na noite anterior. Ela primava pela limpeza. Odiava quando desordeiros visita vam seu estabelecimento e faziam bagunça.

Ante o caminho ficou livre, Gina disparou novamente, rumo ao córrego. Acabara de ultrapassar a cocheira de aluguel quando se viu despencando para a frente. Caiu de joelhos sobre um fardo de feno desamarrado. Tirando a palha do rosto, voltou-se e viu uma perna atravessada em seu caminho, que causara sua queda.

— Ha, te peguei! — Harry pulou do esconderijo atrás da parede e olhou-a de cima. — Aposto como não viu que eu estava ali!

— Para adivinhar que você estava ali, Harry Potter, só se fosse pelo seu mau cheiro! — Gina levantou-se ex traindo talos dourados da longa trança. Farejou o ar. — Estava correndo demais para captar o odor, mas sinto agora. — Agitou as mãos na frente dele e recuou. — Credo, como você fede!

— Mentira! Está com raiva, porque levou a pior.

— Penas de um dos chapéus extravagantes da Sra. Whitaker tomarão o rumo sul no dia em que levar a melhor sobre mim, Harry Potter!

— Já levei! — O garoto cruzou os braços ao peito. — Sempre levo.

Mais alto do que Gina, olhava-a com ar superior. Ela mal podia esperar para crescer mais dez centímetros e alcançá-lo. Então, poderia fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos verdes, destemida, igual em capacidade e tamanho. O problema era que, à medida que crescia, Harry se espichava na mesma proporção, ou mais. Isso não lhe parecia justo, nem um pouco, embora Harry fosse dois anos mais velho.

— Leva nada!

— Levo.

— _Não _leva.

— Levo. Vamos ver quem chega primeiro ao córrego.

Gina levou a mão ao abdome. Acabara de ter uma menstruação, período em que se sentia cansada e irritadiça. Mas, à parte o detalhe, ultimamente dera para sentir um nó nas tripas sempre que estava com Harry. Fitá-lo no rosto, reparar na ponta de seus cabelos negros causava-lhe o maior alvoroço nas entranhas. Como agora. Não entendia o que se passava, mas não podia recusar uma disputa com Harry, com ou sem nó nas tripas.

— Já estou cansada de bater você sempre — declarou, desdenhosa.

— Eu deixo você ganhar.

— Mentira.

Ele se aproximou e arrebitou o nariz em cima dela.

— Deixo, sim.

Gina sentiu um alvoroço por dentro outra vez. Harry não cheirava mal, de fato. Na verdade, quando ele chegava pertinho assim, gostava do cheiro dele, mistura de sabonete e terra.

— Harry, não estou com vontade de correr hoje.

— Está com medo de perder desta vez?

— De jeito nenhum!

— Então... ei!

Gina largara na dianteira, voando pelo fundo das lojas. Ao descer o morro coberto de verde e contornar o pinheiral, já sentia os pulmões em chamas, os cabelos voando selvagens para longe do rosto. Ria alto, correndo dispa rada. Sentia-se viva e incrivelmente livre.

— Vamos, tartaruga! — provocou, cônscia de que Harry se aproximava rapidamente. Já podia ouvir seu resfolegar.

Já se avistava o córrego a cerca de cem metros. A gigantesca pedra cinza, o marco de chegada, erguia-se bem em frente. Gina tinha de chegar primeiro. Tinha de vencer. Não podia deixar Harry batê-la. Olhou por sobre o ombro e o viu a um passo de distância. Com o peito e as pernas ardendo, fez um último esforço.

— Ganhei! — gritou, em júbilo, ao dar o chute na pedra. Harry chegou um segundo depois. — Levei a melhor! — gabou-se, curvando-se para recobrar o fôlego.

Harry apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e deixou pender a cabeça, tragando o ar com força.

— Levou, mas vou à forra — prometeu. — Logo, nunca mais vai ganhar de mim.

Gina escorregou para o chão, pernas esticadas, inclinou-se para trás apoiada nas mãos e contemplou o córrego. A água do degelo das Sierras era profunda, azul e convidativa. Desta vez, acreditou nas palavras de Harry. A cada disputa, ganhava a corrida por uma margem menor. Ele quase a batera desta vez, e logo á faria comer pó.

Ficou triste, mas não o deixaria saber de seu medo. Viu-o se sentar a seu lado e pegar uma folha morta, manuseando-a. Ambos concentraram-se na folha marrom.

— Não tem nada de mais perder de vez em quando, Gina.

— Você já deve estar acostumado.

— Ganho de todos os meninos da escola. - Ela sorriu.

— Mas não de mim.

— Não tem mesmo importância — assegurou Harry. — O mais importante para mim é sacar mais rápido. Para quando for o xerife da cidade.

— Eu é que vou ser a xerife, Harry. Não você.

O garoto expressou desdém. — Gina, mulher não pode ser xerife.

— Mamãe diz que as mulheres podem ser o que qui serem. Nenhum homem tem o direito de dizer o que uma mulher pode ou não fazer na vida.

— Ela fala assim porque é dona do bar, Gina. Tem de ser durona com a rapaziada.

— Nem por isso eles deixam de frequentar, certo? Ma mãe diz que a gente tem de agradar à freguesia. Bom uísque a preço baixo, esse é o segredo do negócio.

Harry concordava.

— Não tenho nada contra a sua mãe, Gina, mas lugar de mulher é em casa. — Com um brilho lascivo nos olhos e erguendo repetidamente os sobrolhos, completou: — Tendo bebês.

Gina riu nervosa. Não sabia se deveriam falar dessas coisas, mas costumavam conversar sobre tudo.

— E isso o que você quer, Harry?

— Acho que sim. Depois que me tornar xerife, quero dizer. Quero um monte de filhos.

Harry não conhecera os pais, que morreram muito cedo. Criado pelo irmão mais velho na fazenda, Gina sabia o quanto ele sentia falta de uma família de verdade.

— Mamãe não pode ter mais filhos. Não tem marido. Meu pai nos abandonou quando eu era bem pequena. Mas mamãe é uma boa mulher, Harry. Vai à igreja todo domingo.

— Mas as outras senhoras não falam com ela.

— Mamãe diz que elas é que perdem. - Harry deu de ombros.

— É por isso que você também não tem amigas, não é?

— Não preciso de amigas, Harry. Tenho você, e um dia serei a xerife da cidade. — Gina o esmurrou no braço e sorriu, determinada a mudar de assunto. Não se impor tava com o fato de não ter amigas, não de verdade, mas gostaria que Harry não falasse mais disso. — Deixo você ser meu assistente.

— Está dizendo tudo ao contrário, Gina. Eu vou ser o xerife e talvez, se atirar bem e tudo o mais, talvez eu a deixe ser minha assistente.

Gina formou um amplo círculo com os braços e bateu as mãos no chão coberto de folhas de outono.

— Ai! — gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos à dor súbita.

Harry aproximou-se de joelhos.

— O que foi?

Gina ergueu a mão. Tinha uma roseta de espora enferrujada encravada na palma.

— Calma. — Harry examinou o objeto. — Não vai doer nada. — Antes que ela pudesse pensar, arrancou a roseta.

— Aaaaiii, Harry! Doeu, viu?

Fitou a mão no ponto junto ao pulso. Sangue se derramava do corte, tingindo a pele de vermelho, empapando a manga da blusa.

— Desculpe-me, Gina, mas não tinha outro jeito. — Ele puxou a camisa para fora da calça, rasgou uma tira e improvisou uma atadura. — Aperte com força, para es tancar o sangue.

Gina reprimia as lágrimas. Nunca chorava. Mas nunca sentira tanta dor.

— Está bem...

— Deixe que eu faço isso. — Harry lhe tomou a mão e, concentrado, passou a pressionar o ferimento.

Gina sentiu aquele nó nas tripas outra vez, e sabia que não era por causa do ferimento, mas devido à proximidade do garoto.

— Acho que vai ficar cicatriz— opinou ele. — E bem profundo.

— Não faz mal — murmurou ela, lutando contra a ternura que a dominava por dentro. Não podia evitar reparar nos cílios castanho-escuros de Harry, nos olhos tão verdes, no carinho com que ele cuidava dela.

Era seu único verdadeiro amigo. Ele não se importava com o fato de sua mãe ser dona de um bar, nem quando os colegas o provocavam por brincar com a filha da dona do bar. Harry Potter era seu amigo de verdade.

— A dor diminuiu?

— Diminuiu — afirmou Gina, tentando não mergulhar nos olhos dele. — Espero que sejamos sempre amigos.

Harry a fitou e assentiu.

— Como pode saber?

— Eu sei, Gina. Eu sei.

— Promete?

— Prometo. — Com um novo brilho nos olhos, Harry pegou a peça metálica enferrujada que lhe causara o ferimento. — Quer ver? — Abriu a mão e, num movimento rápido, cortou-se com a espora no mesmo local em que Gina se ferira. O talho não era tão profundo, mas produziu algumas gotas de sangue.

Ele pegou a mão dela e pôs em contato os ferimentos. Ao espalmar a mão, ela notou que a mão dele era maior e mais áspera.

— Amigos para sempre — declarou Harry, solene, enquanto seus sangues se misturavam. Em seguida, retomou a atadura improvisada e cobriu novamente o feri mento da mão dela.

Gina sentia o coração retumbando nos ouvidos. Experimentava aquela sensação esquisita outra vez, misto de enjoo e tremor agradável por todo o corpo.

Num impulso, tomou a mão dele e inspecionou o feri mento. Erguendo a saia, rasgou uma tira da anágua e enrolou a renda branca sobre o corte ensanguentado. Fez pressão, como ele fizera, e ousou fitá-lo nos olhos.

Harry engoliu em seco, o pomo-de-adão se agitando na garganta, e Kate pensou senti-lo tremer.

— Obrigado — murmurou ele.

— De nada.

Harry levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se erguer.

— Tenho tarefas e meu irmão Jeb não gosta que eu me atrase. Preciso voltar para casa.

— Eu também. — Gina levantou-se, mas ele não soltou sua mão. Em vez disso, puxou-a para perto e beijou-a nos lábios. Seus olhares se encontraram só por um segundo, antes que ele desse meia-volta.

— Até amanhã, Gina.

Ela ficou lá plantada, muda, olhando para as costas dele. Harry a beijara! Fora seu primeiro beijo, e Harry o dera. Vários minutos se passaram, e centenas de pensamentos lhe atravancaram a mente. Estava surpresa, perplexa com o que acontecera. Os lábios dele eram quentes, úmidos, e ela nunca se sentira tão maravilhosa em toda a vida.

Com os braços arrepiados, esfregou-os, e então levou um dedo aos lábios. Formigavam.

Naquele momento, Ginevra Weasley descobriu o que era toda aquela sensação esquisita. Entendeu por que suas entranhas se alvoroçavam quando estava perto de Harry. Percebia agora o que tudo aquilo significava.

Estava apaixonada por Harry Potter. E jamais, em toda sua vida, amaria outro garoto.

* * *

**Sou apaixonada por essa história e espero que vocês gostem.**

**Perguntas, sugestões, dúvidas. Podem perguntar que eu respondo! **

**Até a próxima!**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

_**Crystal Creek Califórnia, 1877**_

Gina Weasley saltou do trem e avaliou cautelosa a cidade em que se criara e que deixara aos quinze anos. Fazia seis anos que não punha os olhos em Crystal Creek. Fazia seis anos que o bar Silver Saddle se incendiara, obrigando-a e à mãe a se mu darem. Jamais superara a sensação de que tinham sido expulsas da cidade. Não pelo incêndio, mas pela recusa do Sr. Malone em emprestar o dinheiro para reconstruírem. Três estabelecimentos haviam virado cinzas naquele dia, mas o empedernido banqueiro recusara empréstimo apenas a sua mãe.

— Emprestar dinheiro para mulher é muito arriscado — justificara ele, sem levar em conta que o Silver Saddle dava lucro havia trinta anos, desde que o avô de Gina, John, inaugurara o bar, no auge da corrida do ouro.

Molly Weasley ficara inconsolável. Gina sempre sou bera o quanto o Silver Saddle significava para ela. Sabia também que a mãe tentara protegê-la da verdade fazendo de conta que partiam em busca de aventuras. Abandonaram o único lar que ela já conhecera. A mãe passara os últimos seis anos trabalhando como gerente de um hotel em Los Angeles, sempre sonhando em voltar a Crystal Creek e reabrir o bar, algum dia.

E tanto esforço compensara. Ao dobrar os lucros do hotel, Molly ganhara a confiança do patrão, passando a receber polpudos bônus anuais. Gina também trabalhara, ajudando na arrumação e na cozinha. Usufruindo aloja mento e alimentação grátis no hotel, ambas puderam poupar cada centavo amealhado.

Mas Molly morrera de repente, meses antes, deixando Gina sozinha e desolada. Sempre imaginara que as duas fossem voltar juntas. Agora, seu maior objetivo na vida era concretizar o sonho da finada mãe. O bar Silver Saddle fora o legado de Molly e seria também o de Gina.

Erguendo a valise, deixou a estação ferroviária e tomou a rua do hotel. De nariz empinado, sem olhar para a de legacia, deslocava-se orgulhosa pela calçada. Ainda não estava pronta para rever Harry. Ainda não estava pronta para sentir de novo a ânsia que a atacava quando fitava os olhos azuis dele. Tampouco estava pronta para a raiva que se apoderava de seu ser sempre que recordava que não era boa o bastante para Harry Potter.

A dor a trespassava como uma lâmina, às vezes. Era mais fácil não pensar em Harry. Simplesmente, não pensar.

Ao passar na frente da chapelaria da Sra. Whitaker, reparou que agora vendiam doces também. Uma vitrine ainda exibia os chapéus de penas e babados em todas as cores do arco-íris, enquanto a outra tentava com travessas de delícias açucaradas.

Southby devia ter vendido a cocheira de aluguel, pois na placa sobre os largos portões de madeira, recém-pintada, agora se lia "Cocheira Irmãos Cable". A barbearia parecia a mesma, bem como a agência do telégrafo, mas as pranchas de madeira sob seus pés cheiravam a novas.

Estacou, apoiando a mão livre num poste, ao ver o bar Silver Saddle a vinte passos de distância. Estremeceu ligeiramente e fechou os olhos, bloqueando a imagem. Esperara não encontrá-lo em estado tão lamentável. Esperara que fosse apenas a forte impressão gravada na mente de uma adolescente a atormentá-la todos aqueles anos. Ao reabrir os olhos, porém, a realidade voltou a se impor. As folhas de madeira retangulares pregadas sobre o es queleto enegrecido do prédio não escondiam a devastação. O antes imponente Bar Silver Saddle era agora o olho roxo da cidade.

Gina recordou alguns dos momentos felizes que passa ra ali com a mãe. Molly costumava lhe contar como vovô transformara um pequeno barraco de madeira a servir só uma marca de uísque em um verdadeiro palácio.

Gina sempre se orgulhara de Silver Saddle, embora as pessoas a desprezassem e se referissem a ela como "a filha da dona do bar".

Pois a filha da dona do bar estava de volta, com a bolsa cheia de dinheiro, pronta para reconstruir o legado da família. E sentimentos melancólicos não a deteriam. Adentrou o saguão do Hotel Crystal.

— Ora, que um raio me parta se não é a Sra. Ginevra Molly Wealey! — exclamou Lou Bernard, de trás do balcão da recepção. — Como cresceu!

Ela sorriu, lembrando-se do gerente do hotel. Era freguês do Silver Saddle.

— E Gina, Lou. E é um prazer revê-lo.

— Mas... faz quantos anos? — Contornou o balcão para aliviá-la da bagagem.

— Seis. Eu tinha quinze quando partimos. Lou levou a valise para o pé da escadaria.

— Pois se transformou numa bela moça, Srta. Gina. Cópia de sua mãe. Soubemos que ela faleceu. Lamento.

Gina telegrafara para alguns conhecidos de Crystal Creek, e não ficaria surpresa se todos já soubessem do ocorrido. Sorriu triste, a perda ainda muito recente e sofrida para que falasse sem se emocionar.

— Obrigada, Lou. Mas... quero um quarto.

— Claro, e terá. Quanto tempo pretende ficar em Crystal Creek?

— Vou precisar do quarto só por algumas noites, mas vim para ficar. Aluguei a casa dos Brown, no limite da cidade.

— Aquela casa está fechada há um bom tempo. Terá de fazer uma bela faxina antes de entrar.

— Eu sei. Não tenho medo de sujar as mãos.- Lou deu uma gargalhada.

— Parece que não mudou nada. Está elegante nesse traje de viagem, Srta. Gina, mas continua espevitada.

Ela deixou escapar um sorriso traquinas.

— Pode crer, Lou. Fique sabendo que pretendo reabrir o Silver Saddle. Foi por isso que voltei. E está convidado para o primeiro drinque.

O gerente deu um tapa no joelho e assobiou estridente.

— Que um raio me parta... é a melhor notícia do ano, garota! Estarei lá. Crystal Creek já está seca há tempo demais.

Gina concordava. Mal podia esperar para pôr mãos à obra.

Da janela da delegacia, o xerife Harry Potter observou a moça ruiva percorrer a rua. Suas entranhas se alvoroçaram, como antigamente. Gina estava seis anos mais velha e seis anos mais bela do que quando deixara Crystal Creek.

Franziu o cenho ao sofrimento de vê-la deslocar-se com graça, de cabeça erguida, os olhos castanhos claros cheios de determinação. Era a mesma Gina que sempre conhecera, só que adulta.

Tinham sido grandes amigos. Quando garoto, sempre admirara o espírito indômito de Gina. Passara muitas noites pensando nela, sorrindo das brincadeiras tolas com que se distraíam, das disputas que travavam e, depois, das sensações diferentes que ela passara a lhe causar.

Jamais confessara o quanto seu sorriso bonito lhe aque cia o coração, ou o prazer que sentia ao ver seus cabelos cor de canela pulando sobre os ombros. Jamais declarara o quanto desejava que ela ficasse, a saudade que sentiria quando ela partisse. Agora que ela estava de volta, imagi nava que outras qualidades descobriria e admiraria nela.

Mas não devia pensar nisso agora.

Sabia por que Gina voltara. Sabia o quanto o bar significava para ela. O problema era que a maioria dos ha bitantes da cidade não queria o Silver Saddle reaberto. Adeptos da tranqüilidade, os pacatos moradores de Crystal Creek preferiam que os valentões e desordeiros fossem beber e causar confusão no vilarejo seguinte.

Gina Weasley não gostaria de ouvir o que ele tinha a lhe dizer. E não se deixaria encurralar. Ela partiria para a briga. E cabia a ele, o xerife, impedi-la.

Voltou-se da janela e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça, amaldiçoando-se por se importar tanto.

Afastou o pensamento quando a porta da sala se abriu de repente.

— Vejam só quem chegou — anunciou seu assistente, Johnny Martinez. — A coisinha mais linda do lado de cá de Rio Grande.

Harry abriu os braços para a criança morena de bochechas rosadas que dava risadinhas.

— Oi, papai!

Gina tomou um banho quente, aliviada por lavar do corpo e dos cabelos todo o pó da viagem. A distância entre Los Angeles e Crystal Creek não era tão grande, mas os trens não primavam pelo luxo e os passageiros, em poltronas apertadas e à mercê do vento, dificilmente chegavam ao destino em bom estado.

Após vestir blusa branca e saia creme e escovar a cabeleira, trancou a porta do quarto e desceu ao saguão do hotel. Queria ver de perto o que restara do bar e fazer uma avaliação preliminar. No caminho, viu duas crianças descerem correndo os degraus da escola, risonhas ao ganhar a rua. Passaram pela cocheira, desceram o morro e sumiram além do pinheiral. Nostálgica, Gina suspendeu a saia e seguiu na mesma direção.

Percorrera aquela trilha centenas de vezes. Conhecia bem o caminho. Quando finalmente chegou à margem do córrego, deixou escapar um suspiro emocionado. Como sentira falta de Crystal Creek. Nenhum lugar era mais bonito. Nada se comparava àquele céu azul sem nuvens, ao brilho do sol dourado na água, ao aroma de pinho e terra. Adorava aquele lugar.

Minutos depois, reencontrava a pedra de granito cinza, aquela que representava a linha de chegada nas disputas de corrida entre ela e Harry. Sorrindo, espanou alguns pedregulhos da parte mais chata da superfície e se sentou, contemplando as águas rápidas do córrego.

Fechou os olhos para aproveitar a paz, mas sua mente recorria a uma imagem que tanto tentara bloquear.

Pouco antes do incêndio que destruíra o bar, Harry lhe pedira para se encontrarem ali. Tinha certeza de que ele a convidaria para acompanhá-lo à festa da fundação de Crystal Creek. Era tudo o que sonhara, o que mais queria. Que Harry a visse como mais do que uma amiga, como a moça em que se transformava. Que ele a desejasse tanto quanto ela o desejava.

Seu coração dera um salto quando Harry surgira detrás daquela mesma pedra. Sem graça, tartamudeara um cumprimento. Ele olhou a distância. Ela esperou que ele se manifestasse.

Quando ele falou, sentiu o coração se rachar ao meio. Ele já convidara Patrícia Malone para acompanhá-lo à festa da fundação da cidade. Seguia os conselhos do irmão mais velho, Jeb. Patrícia era filha do banqueiro local e demonstrava interesse por ele. Não fazia mal se aproximar do Sr. Wesley, um homem influente, que poderia ajudá-lo a se eleger xerife, quando chegasse a hora.

Harry lhe explicara tudo isso sem fitá-la nos olhos. Sabia que a decepcionava. Mas tornava-se homem e queria ser xerife, de qualquer jeito. E Gina era só a filha da dona do bar.

Dias depois disso, durante os quais ela chorara sem parar, o Silver Saddle se reduzira a cinzas. Harry tentara consolá-la. Na hora da partida, dera-lhe um abraço apertado, mas não lhe pedira para ficar.

Só então ela compreendera que Harry não a via como às outras mulheres. Não a considerava boa o bastante. Claro, servia como companheira de brinquedos, e até para namoricar, mas era só.

A filha da dona do bar não servia para esposa do futuro xerife de Crystal Creek.

Gina levantou-se da pedra, decidida a não permitir que uma lembrança ruim marcasse a perfeição gloriosa da quele lugar. Foi quando ouviu um farfalhar de folhas se cas, e girou nos calcanhares.

Harry Potter estava a poucos passos, os olhos verdes fixos nos dela.

— Olá, Gina.

* * *

**Um Feliz Natal e Ano novo para todos, espero que o próximo ano traga tudo de bom para vcs! **

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


End file.
